The Monster Under the Bed
by Cookie-rookie
Summary: Throughout his life Yuuri could remember a pair of soft yello eyes always peering at him. It wasn't until he went to the Demon Kingdom that those yellow eyes began to be accompanied by a pair of wandering hands. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

The Monster Under the Bed

Main character: Shibuya Yuuri

Rating: T

Warnings: Shounen-ai, hints of stalkers, slight OOC, sibling fluff, and monsters from under your bed

Summary: Throughout his life Yuuri could remember a pair of soft yellow eyes always peering at him. It wasn't until he went to the Demon Kingdom that those yellow eyes began to be accompanied by a pair of wandering hands. Slight AU.

Disclaimer: KKM does not belong to me.

/

_**Yuuri was five when he first saw the monster under his bed**_

"Yuu-chan is so adorable!" Mama said as she helped Yuu-chan into his light blue penguin decorated nightie. "Want me to read you a bed time story?" She offered while tousling her son's damp hair.

"No" Yuu-chan yawned while stretching. "'m tired" he then –with the assistance of his Mama- began to climb into his bed.

"Well then goodnight Yuu-chan" Mama smiled as she placed a gentle kiss on top of Yuu-chan's head.

"Night Mama" Yuu-chan mumbled, snuggled warmly into his bed. Mama's smile brightened as she softly flicked Yuu-chan's light switch off before walking out of Yuu-chan's bedroom.

The door closed with a soft click and Yuu-chan's eyes were fully shut. It wasn't until Yuu-chan was drifting on the edge of sleep when the noise had begun.

"Ww…" A slight tapping rhythm began accompanied the small moans.

Yuu-chan's eyelids flickered slightly at the sudden soft, low noise.

"Ww…" The rhythm of the tapping slightly increased.

Yuu-chan groaned slightly as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Ww…" There was a pause in the tapping and a low chuckle was given as Yuu-chan's blankets were roughly tugged away from him.

Now Yuu-chan was fully awake as he watched his blankets disappear under his bed..

"Ww…" The tapping noise stopped and nails scrapping against his wooden bed frame could be heard.

Yuu-chan let out a slight whimper as the groaning got louder.

Taking a large gulp, the five-year old bravely crawled over to the edge of his bed. Yuuri breathed deeply through his nose before he peered over into the dark space under his bed.

"H-he-hello?" He asked, a puff of warm air hitting his face. "My n-name is-" Yuu-chan paused before letting out a screech of terror as bright glowing eyes appeared in front of him suddenly.

"Ww!" It growled at him with fierce emotions and something sharp and shiny flew and Yuu-chan.

"Eeekkk!" Yuu-chan yelped as he stumbled away, a small dagger narrowly missing his nose. "Ni-san!" he cried as he jumped out of his bed and began to run to his older brother's room.

"Yuuri?" Shori asks as he immediately sat up while Yuuri crawled next to his older brother.

"Mmhmmp" Yuu-chan mumbled into Shori's blankets while his little form shook in fear and terror.

"Shhh..." Shori hushed in a quiet tone. "I can't understand you" Shori worriedly patted his baby brother's back. "Can you take a deep breath for me?"

Yuu-chan nodded before he began to take in huge gulps of air. It wasn't until Yuu-chan's fifth exhaled breath that his sobbing slowed down.

Shori smiled as he looked at his younger brother's face. "Now can you tell me what's wrong?" he asked gently when Yuu-chan's body stopped shaking.

"There's *sniff* a-a *sniff* monster" Yuu-chan said latching onto his big brother.

Shori grabbed a tissue from his bedside and put it under Yuu-chan's nose. "Blow" he commanded gently.

Yuu-chan blew his nose.

"Yuuri, can you show me where the monster is?" Shori asked as he got off his bed. Yuu-chan nodded slowly while he climbed out of his older brother's bed.

"Can you hold my hand?" Yuu-chan asked while he walked closely to Shori. Yuuri's older brother smiled softly at him, as his smaller hand was held by his brother's bigger hand.

"Of course" Shori said.

The two walked down the hall silently.

"Where is the monster?" Shori asked as they stopped in front of Yuu-chan's bedroom.

Yuu-chan bit his lip as his eyes started to water slightly.

"Under there" Yuu-chan pointed towards his bed.

"Okay" Shori said as he started walking to the bed, only to be stopped by the sudden weight thrown on his leg. Shori looked down into the dark obsidian eyes of his younger brother. "Yuu-"

"I don't want the monster to eat you!" Yuu-chan cried as his small arms tightened around his older brother's leg.

Shori smiled softly before replying to Yuuri in a calm tone.

"No need to worry" Shori placed a gentle pat on Yuu-chan's head. "The monster won't eat me" He reassured Yuu-chan before kneeling on the ground to get a better look at his baby brother.

Yuu-chan looked straight into his elder brother's eyes.

"Why won't the monster eat you?"

Shori's smile twitched slightly at that question. "Umm" Shori searched his brain for an answer to Yuu-chan's unexpected question. "You see…" Shori's brain stalled.

Shori cleared his throat while he formed the perfect explanation in his head.

"Monster only prey on children of five and younger" Shori let a mini smirk slip. "Once you become six, the monster becomes afraid of you."

Shori quickly cursed himself as Yuu-chan's lower lip started to wobble.

"B-but that means the monster won't leave me alone until I'm six!" Yuu-chan's eyes started to water. "T-that's not u-un-until three 'onths!" Yuu-chan wailed.

"Gwahh!" Shori yelped as he quickly gathered his little brother in his arms. "Shh" he started to rock his baby brother back and forth. "Don't worry I'll always protect you!" Yuu-chan's wails started to grow quieter.

Shori gave a bright smile as his brother looked at him, eyes still watering and sobs still racking his body.

"Hey! You can sleep with me until you're six!" Yuu-chan's sobs were reduced to small snuffles.

Shori let out a huge sigh of relief before getting back onto his knees to peer underneath Yuu-chan's bed.

Yuu-chan held his breath as Shori's hand reached out under his bed. Shori sighed when he came back up from the floor.

"It's just a stuff animal" Shori smiled at his baby brother before placing the stuffed animal onto Yuu-chan's bed.

"B-but" Yuu-chan stuttered as he looked at the black teddy bear.

Shori smiled as he reached for Yuu-chan's small hands. "How about we sleep together tonight?" he asked as he squatted down to Yuu-chan's eye level.

Yuu-chan nodded as he gripped his brother's warm hands.

"M'kay"

Niether of the two noticed the small silver dagger that was impaled into Yuuri's wall.

/

Review and Read!

Here are the Q&A's:

**Is this really scary?**

Nope. I don't think I can write a truly scary story.

**What is the pairing?**

I won't tell you yet since it would give away the ending.

**What is the signifigance of the black bear?**

I can't tell you that but I will hint at it in chapters to come.

**Does that bear belong to Yuuri?**

No, the black bear was just placed there.

**How many chapters do you have planned?**

We have only seven more chapters to go!

**Why do you go back in between "Yuu-chan" and "Yuuri" during this chapter?**

He is little so he is used to being called Yuu-chan by his mother.

**How old do you plan for him to be in the next chapter?**

He is going to be seven in the next chapter.

**When are you going to update the next chapter?**

Sometime next weekend.

**YOU S.O.B.! WHY HAVEN'T YOU UPDATED YOUR OTHER STORIES?!**

Shizuo vs Vampires is complete.

Crookshanks vs Hedwig is complete and I'm thinking about making a sequel.

The Batclan Guidelines is in progress. I finished the next chapter and can't find where I placed the paper with all of my rules, so until I find that paper, nothing will be done.

The Disciplinary Leader of Hogwarts is in progress. I need a little more time on Chapter 4; I'm currently stuck on what to write for that chapter.

So 2 out of 4 of my stories are complete. If you add this then 2 out of 5 is complete. I also have the majority of the next chapter for this complete.

**No editing to this story? I can tell.**

I'm sorry, but I didn't even get a chance to spell check for any miss spelled words. Life is catching up on me.

**I want to tell you something but I am afraid of what you may do to me!**

Don't worry, I'm very friendly and I love reviews. I love it when people tell me I'm doing a good job and that they want me to write more. Constructive criticism is also welcomed especially the ones that help with character development and their personalities. Flames, however, I don't like. In addition, you can ask me questions about what I plan to do with this or what you don't understand; I love answering questions!


	2. Chapter 2

The monster under the bed

Main character: Shibuya Yuuri

Rating: T with character violence

Warnings: Shounen ai, hints of stalkers, slight OOC, sibling fluff, and monsters from under your bed

Summary: Throughout his life Yuuri could remember a pair of soft yellow eyes always peering at him. It wasn't until he went to the Demon Kingdom that those yellow eyes began to be accompanied by a pair of wandering hands. Slight AU.

Disclaimer: KKM does not belong to me.

/

_**When Yuuri was seven he met the monster again, but this time it was in his closet.**_

Yuu-chan was going through a rebellious stage. He no longer wore the dresses his mother gave him and started to wear proper boy clothes. He got a hair cut, joined his elementary little league baseball team and -the most important thing in Shori's opinion- Yuu-chan had stopped depending on his older brother.

"Are you sure your knee is okay?" Shori asked as he walked beside his sniffling baby brother.

"Y-yeah, it just stings a little" Yuu-chan snuffed as he walked down the hill with Shori.

"Are you sure?" Shori asked again as he tried to convince his baby brother. "I can carry you if you want" he offered.

"No" Yuu-chan deadpanned as he speed up his walk towards home. "I'm old enough to handle this" he said when they reached the corner.

Shori bit his lip as he thought of different ways to convince Yuu-chan to allow him to be carried home.

"But-"Shori stopped as he noticed that Yuu-chan was already at the front door of the Shibuya household.

"Yuu-chan!" Shori speed up after his baby brother "You don't have the key!"

Shouma and Jennifer Shibuya were at a banquet for Shouma's spring business party, leaving Shori to look after Yuu-chan and the house until they came back.

"Are you hungry?" Shori asked as he looked down at Yuu-chan.

"Mmhmm" Yuu-chan nodded as he placed a blue power ranger Band-Aid onto his cleaned cut. "Do you want me to wash up?" he asked as he looked up at his older brother.

Shori looked over Yuu-chan's dirty figure before nodding his head. "Do you need any help?" Shori asked as Yuu-chan hopped out of the chair he was sitting on.

Yuu-chan shook his head as he walked towards the stairs, "No thank you".

Shori eyes slightly watered with grief as the shouted up the stairs at Yuu-chan's retreating form. "Just change your clothes and wash your hands!"

/

The first thing Yuu-chan did was visit the bathroom to wash his hands and face.

"Hmm" Yuu-chan hummed as he walked to his bedroom. "Hello" Yuu-chan smiled at the poster of Ren Mihashi. "What to wear?" Yuu-chan said as he skidded in front of his closet only to stop short when he heard thumping from the inside.

"Wwww" a growl came from inside his closet.

Yuuri stood in front of the door and took a big gulp of air.

"It's not real" he whispered to himself, "there is no such thing as monsters and I am a big kid now!"

With this he yanked the closet opened and paused as he was greeted with bright yellow eyes.

"Wwww" it growled again and a shadow leapt at Yuu-chan.

"Shori!" Yuu-chan screamed as he ran out of his room, narrowly avoiding the shadow.

/

Shori sighed, "It's just a stuffed animal" Shori looked at the black teddy bear, "The same stuffed animal from before"

Yuu-chan looked distressed.

"No its not!" Yuu-chan pointed towards his bed, "That's the teddy bear from before!"

Shori looked puzzled.

"It doesn't matter" Shori tossed the black bear onto Yuu-chan's bed, "there is no such thing as monsters-" Shori ignored the slight pain in his left leg "- there is no monster in your closet." The pain in his leg increased as he moved, "-and even if there was-" the Pain was becoming unbearable, "-I would protect you."

Yuu-chan just looked at his brother's leg in horror.

Shori sighed, "What is it?"

"You're bleeding!" Yuu-chan screamed.

Shori looked down at his left leg and indeed it was bleeding.

Shori knelt down and yanked a silver knife from his left leg, "How did that get there?" He wondered while Yuu-chan started to cry.

Rubbing his temples to stop an oncoming migraine, Shori limped out of Yuu-chan's room; with Yuu-chan following right behind him.

"Stop crying" Shori hissed, "And go get the first aid kit from the kitchen."

Neither of the two noticed that there were no shadows present in the rest of the household.

/

_**The next time Yuuri met the monster he was nine and the monster was in his sock drawer.**_

He was honestly getting to old to believe in monsters under his bed. However, that did not stop him from believing there is a monster is his sock drawer.

"I'm serious!" Yuuri groaned as he tugged Shori's arm, "There is something in my sock drawer and it's alive" he stressed the last part as he motioned for Shori to come closer to the dresser.

Shori sighed.

"Honestly, Yuuri" Shori held up the cat carrier that his brother handed him, "How did you get a cat carrier? We don't even have a cat"

"Shhh!" Yuuri hushed as he placed his ear to the closed drawer, "Can you hear it? It's trying to get out" He whispered as he beckoned for the carrier.

Indeed Shori heard the growls and thumps that were coming from inside the dresser.

"Yes there is something inside your dresser; its alive and angry" Shori frowned as he held the cat carrier from Yuuri's reach, "This is why we should call pest control or the pound."

Yuuri tried to reach for the carrier.

"This is a job for professionals" Shori sighed as Yuuri continued his effort to get the carrier out of Shori's hands, "what if it has rabies?" Shori lectured, "It could be a dangerous animal in there for all we know-Yuuri!"

Yuuri stuck out his tongue as he opened the carrier.

"You're such a worry-wart!" The nine-year old laughed, "Just chill Shori, it's going to be all right!" With that Yuuri started to approach the dresser quietly.

"Yuuri Shibuya! If you open that dresser-" Yuuri quickly placed a hand over Shori's mouth.

"Shhh!" Yuuri looked into his brother's eyes, "Do you hear anything?"

Shori scowled at his little brother, "Of course not!" Shori removed Yuuri's hand, "Ther-" Shori paused, staring as the drawer started to slowly open by itself.

"Eeek!" Yuuri screamed while he ran out of the room, "Mom! There's a monster in the dresser!"

Shori simply stood still as a foul odor was emitted from the opened drawer.

"Shibuya" Shori's knees started to shake as a shadow emerged from the dresser.

Shori released a silent scream as the shadow stalked towards him.

"Come on!" Shori could hear Yuuri usher their mother up the stairs, "It's in my dresser!"

The shadow perked up, alarmed at the approaching footsteps, accompanied by a woman's voice.

"I'm coming Yuu-chan! No need to rush"

The shadow quickly hid under Yuuri's bed.

"My word!" Mama scrunched her nose, "what is this awful smell?" she said as she arrived in Yuuri's room.

"Shori!" Yuuri looked at his open dresser, "Why is my sock drawer opened?"

Shori meant to answer, but only garbled noises came out.

Mama sighed, "Honestly Yuu-chan, Sho-chan" she went to close the sock drawer "The things you two do when I'm not aroun- Yuu-chan?"

Yuuri looked up at his mother.

"Where are all your socks?"

Yuuri walked to the dresser, confident that nothing would happen to him with his mother in the room.

"My socks!" Yuuri cried as he looked into the empty drawer, "Where are my socks?" he asked.

Mama gave Yuuri a look as she walked towards his bed.

"If I find a single pair of socks under your bed" she kneeled onto the ground "when I specifically told you not to put your dirty socks under here-"Yuuri gave her a horrified look.

"I wouldn't!" He remembered the punishment he got last time, "I promise!"

Mama tossed Yuuri an even funnier look than before.

"Hmmm" Mama hummed, "What is this?"

"I didn't do it!" Yuuri quickly said as he gained a look a dread, "Shori did it!"

If Shori could speak he would scold his little brother, for now he just sent a glower towards the youngster.

Mama sighed, "Honestly Yuu-chan" Mama pulled out a black teddy bear, "How many of these do you have?" She asked.

"Two" Yuuri said as he added the bear to his growing pile of toys, "The monster keeps on leaving me those."

Mama eyes shone with amusement as she rose off the ground.

"This is why I wanted girls" Mama bemoaned, "Wash up boys, lunch is ready to be served" with that Mama walked out of the room.

Yuuri looked at Shori, "Are you going to get up?" he asked.

Shori nodded his head.

Yuuri just leveled his brother a look before walking out of the bedroom.

Shori quickly followed after him.

/

Review and Read!

Here are the Q&A's:

**There is a contrast between the knife and the teddy bear, what is going on?**

I can't tell you right now but here is a hint; the monster/shadow/thing that haunts Yuuri is bipolar.

**You liar, you said that you would have the chapter updated sometime the next week after you published the first chapter! Its April now!**

My mistake, life caught up to me before I knew it.

**When are you going to update next?**

No clue as of right now but it will probably be before I update chapter four of 'Disciplinary Leader of Hogwarts'.

**Will Yuuri continue to get teddy bears each time the monster shows up?**

Yes.

**You went from calling Yuuri 'Yuu-chan' to his actually name 'Yuuri', why is that?**

It is all in the age. When Yuuri was younger he was called 'Yuu-chan', when he is older he prefers to be called Yuuri. Only Mama (Jennifer) calls Yuuri 'Yuu-chan' no matter what his age.

**Why was Shori so calm when his leg was bleeding?**

As an older sibling myself, I once had a time when my little sister accidently cut me with a butcher knife. I decided that if I was to start crying it would be useless since my little sister was already crying and panicking since she saw me bleed. I was only Ten at that time but I had enough common sense to order her to go get the first aid kit so we could stop the bleeding. I didn't even notice the pain I was in since my little sister was having a panic-attack for me. I consider Shori to be as level headed as I was when my little sibling saw me bleed.

**Why do you refer to Miko as Jennifer?**

Miko refers to herself as Jennifer; Miko strikes me as a Jennifer, so I refer to her as Jennifer.

**YOU S.O.B.! WHY HAVEN'T YOU UPDATED YOUR OTHER STORIES?!**

Shizuo vs Vampires is complete.

Crookshanks vs Hedwig is complete.

The Batclan Guidelines is in progress. I finished the next chapter and can't find where I placed the paper with all of my rules, so until I find that paper, nothing will be done.

The Disciplinary Leader of Hogwarts is in progress. I need a little more time on Chapter 4; I'm currently stuck on what to write for that chapter.

2 out of 4 of my stories are complete. If you add this then 2 out of 5 is complete.

**Who is Ren Mihashi?**

Ren Mihashi is the main character in Big Windup!- a baseball anime. I consider Ren to be a very good pitcher since he splits the strike zone into nine sections. I believe his achievements as a pitcher would have brought him notice from many. Yuuri –being a baseball fan at a young age- would admire Ren Mihashi for all the effort he puts into each game.

**The writing in this chapter is different from the writing in the first chapter. What happened?**

The first chapter I had already written a few years ago, but I never posted it up since the chapter was unedited. I only wrote down my ideas for this chapter (chapter two) and was half way done.

**No editing to this chapter? I can tell.**

I'm sorry, but I didn't even get a chance to spell check for any miss spelled words. I fully own up to my grammar mistakes in this since I was focusing mainly on my upcoming Exams and research paper.

**I want to review but I am afraid of what you may do to me!**

I love reviews. I love it when people tell me I'm doing a good job and that they want me to write more. Constructive criticism is also welcomed especially the ones that help with character development and their personalities. Flames, however, I don't like. In addition, you can ask me questions about what I plan to do with this or what you don't understand; I love answering questions!


End file.
